bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Vira
Vira is a Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Vira was a Chute Station Attendant in Le-Metru. He helped Toa Metru Matau while the Toa was looking for Orkahm, by showing him the chute the Le-Matoran took. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, he was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Due to the effects of the Matoran Sphere, Vira's body was reduced in size and he forgot memories of his life on Metru Nui. After arriving on Mata Nui during the beginning of The Dark Time, Vira worked for the construction of Le-Koro, under the direction of Turaga Metru Matau, utilizing melted pieces from the Airships that the Toa had use to travel to Mata Nui with the Matoran. On Mata Nui, Vira became a Gukko Force pilot. He was usually was on-duty patrolling the skies of Le-Wahi. During a Rahi attack on Le-Koro, Vira, Tamaru, and the other Gukko Force Members were the only ones to evade capture by the Nui-Rama. They hid themselves from view when they heard the sound of Takua's arrival in the village, but when they heard him play a flute they emerged and welcomed him. Later when the Nui-Rama came to attack the village again, Vira rode a Gukko into battle. Turaga Matau and the other Matoran of Air were freed with the help of Toa Mata Onua. When the Bohrok attempted to remove all life on Mata Nui, Vira was one of the Le-Matoran to be captured by the Bohrok and have his Kanohi replaced by a Krana. The Krana was taken off later, when Kongu and Tamaru led them into an ambush by the Boxors, defeating the Bohrok and freeing the village. Later, after the Bohrok-Kal had been defeated, Vira and his fellow Matoran were rebuilt into more physically powerful forms. Return to Metru Nui Vira later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Vira, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Vira and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. ''Like Birds, Like Wind In The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, one night in Ta-Metru several Matoran were involved in telling a series of Shadow Stories. Jaa told a tale about the night that Meti was working in the forges extra-late. Jaa was taking the day off and it was getting late, and the Ko-Matoran was worried that the Vahki would catch them out so late. Then the pair got lost, really lost, at which point they heard a voice singing. It was beautiful, like birds, like running water, like wind, and the two didn't know what to think. They followed the voice until they ended up in a part of the Metru that they had never been to. All the buildings and forges were gone and there were just dead trees and darkness. Jaa broke the trance and tried to get Meti to turn and run, but he wouldn't listen and just kept walking into the woods. Jaa ran, but Meti didn't, and Meti never came home. Jaa finished the tale but seemed to be nearly paralyzed in the grip of the icy-cold hands of fear. His eyes were wider than usual; unnaturally huge, and his jaw was slack. He kept repeating the phrase ''"Never came home...", practically hysterical. Vira finally convinced Jaa to calm down and the group decided to call it a night. When they awoke in the morning, Jaa was gone. He simply vanished, never to be seen again. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Military Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Cap'n K